The Vampire realm
by DamnationSalvation
Summary: Harry gets taken to another world where he has to become a slave. How is he going to learn to bow down and will he ever get home to defeat voldemort. And why do the vampires hate wizards so much? SLASH
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise all the characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling not me. I own the plot and the OC's.**

* * *

**The Vampire Realm**

**Chapter 1: Slavery**

If somebody were to write about this place in a fiction story for children it would make the place seem kind and caring. For example it would start. There are many realms out there not just ours and they all coexist peacefully. This story is a true story so it is time to write it as such.

Our realm isn't the only one out there. There are many different realms some nice, some bad but they all have one thing in common they all are stronger then us. For that very reason our realm is like a grocery store to them always open and with low prices. They come to our realm and choose which person they want. Wait not person but baby. They choose a baby who they think will be the perfect slave and take them without caring what they could be doing to the family and parents of this baby.

The realms are all in an order or strength power and influence and we were at the bottom after all we didn't have super strength, we didn't have magic, and we didn't have telekinesis. And with the way that the other realms were picking us off our realm was slowly drying up. The most powerful realm was The Vampire Realm. This was where all the vampires lived and existed and fed and killed. This was also the most feared realm out of them all not even the Demon realm was this feared. The Vampire Realm was feared because they never cared what they did and their wars were some of the legends and myths spoken to young children to scare them or get them to obey. Children were often told the stories of the wars and then the parents would say _'now be good otherwise I'll get the vampire generals and send you to war'_. That was one way to scare your kids for as long as they lived. The thing was it was only supposed to be used as a story but soon everyone started to believe it even adults and the Vampires loved it so much they would do anything to install fear into everybody's heart.

Now in this realm there was a king and a queen. King Cathal and Queen Lona. They were the strongest vampires and two of the most evil. There was only one other person who was as feared as the King and Queen and he was only a soldier his name was Braedon. He was three hundred years old yet in the Vampire Realm he was still a minor. His age didn't mean a thing though as he had fought in nearly every war and always survived with only a few scars. He was brutal to everyone except the king and queen and he had no friends only the people who followed his lead. He was hardly ever at the palace as he was always either on missions or at a war somewhere.

Now in this kingdom there were rules four to be exact:

**_1)Never become friends with a numa (a human)._**

2)**_To know everything that is happening in every realm._**

3)**_To never take a wizard to become a slave._**

4)**_To never intentionally hurt a slave._**

These rules were made by the first King Cathal three thousand years ago and they were still enforced the thing is laws can be bent without being broken and some of the vampires found a way around these major rules but the King and Queen knew nothing about what was going on so they did nothing to stop it.

Now rule one was never broken or bent after all why would a powerful vampire be friends with a lowly, weak numa that would never happen. Rule two was never broken or bent after all Vampires were very curious and always wanted to know everything that was going on so they stuck with these rules. Rule three hadn't been broken yet as how could one get around this as a person would know if a wizard was what they had taken. The fourth one though was always bent. The vampires would go down to the slave quarters and wait till a slave would come down then the slave would 'accidentally fall over or get hurt on the way down so the vampire wasn't intentionally hurting a slave.

What if rule three was broken though and a wizard was taken but not just any wizard. What if it was the wizard destined to kill the evilest wizard to ever walk the numa realm. What if the wizard who was taken was the only hope of the numa realm? What would happen then? Well nothing after all when one is not loved with the people who stay with him they wouldn't tell a soul so no one would know. I digress as I say what the reactions are instead of saying what happened.

* * *

It all started on July 31st when a certain wizard had just turned sixteen. I know some of you are wondering who is this wizard. Well it is the one and only Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. The one who was destined to defeat Lord Voldemort. Now Harry didn't care about that. He knew he should be scared and worried and try to train and learn as much as he could to be ready and defeat Lord Voldemort when the time came. He didn't though. He either was out in the garden doing the weeding or he was in his small room mourning the loss of his beloved Godfather Sirius Black. All Harry could do was keep replaying in his mind the look on Sirius' face when the stunning spell hit him and he fell towards the veil. Harry still remembered and still felt how much he wanted it to be all a huge joke, how much he hated himself and the guilt. The guilt was tearing him up inside and out and even though everyone wrote to him and told him he shouldn't blame himself he did. Even though Mad-eye Moody told him to be always on his guard he wasn't here he was with his wand tucked in the waistband of his very baggy jeans out of habit, walking down the same dark alley where he had fought the dementors. Not the best place to go but Harry didn't care anymore.

When he heard a sound behind him, he didn't even turn he just kept on walking. When he was grabbed roughly from behind he didn't even struggle. When he felt a cloth being held over his nose smelling of something he couldn't recognise he breathed in deeply. When he became dizzy and confused he just let the darkness consume him.

* * *

The first thing that Harry thought when he started to come around was that he wasn't in Privet drive anymore. He slowly opened his eyes only to see a ceiling that looked nothing like the plastered one back in his room. The ceiling had a mural of a fierce battle between what looked to be Wizards and Vampires. Harry groaned in pain as he lifted his head. It felt to him as if it had been smashed against a brick wall then just for good measure sliced open. He slowly rolled over and got to his knees panting and taking deep breaths. His body felt like it was on fire. The only time he had felt this was when he was in the visions of Voldemort torturing his followers and when they were put under the crucio curse.

"You're finally up then?" said a cold voice from behind him. He quickly spun around and groaned again when he felt like he was going to be sick any minute. He fell to his knees and looked into the smirking face of the evilest guy Harry had ever seen. That was saying something after all he had come face to face with Voldemort.

"Wh-who a-are y-you?" Harry stuttered.

"Like I'd tell my name to a dirty numa like you. The only names you need to know is the vampire you're tied to and the King and Queen," the guy said spitting out the word numa as if it wasn't something said in polite society.

"Now get up!" He ordered in a harsh tone. Harry shakily got to his legs. He had never felt so weak in his life ever. The man turned and walked out of the room turning in the doorway motioning for Harry to follow him. Harry did as he was told and followed very slowly as his legs felt like jelly. They walked for what seemed to be hours but was actually only five minutes.

**_"WHAT!"_** came the shout from behind the grand, oak doors Harry stood before.

"Braedon you are getting out of control. You are only three hundred years old yet you seem to think you are grown up enough to do what you want," said a calm, hard voice.

_"But your majesty tying me to a numa I don't deserve that,"_ Said the shouting voice which now sounded angry and betrayed.

"Braedon you will do as I say. You should have thought before you killed Ajax now you pay the price," the calm voice replied with a hint of firmness in it that to Harry, sounded like Dumbledore.

"Yes your majesty," came the other voice sounding disgusted and defeated.

"Farrow come in now," shouted the loud voice and the man next to Harry opened the doors and walked in. Harry followed him.

The room he entered was large then the great Hall back at Hogwarts. Right in front of Harry were two golden thrones and sitting upon the thrones were two people. One was a man with a golden crown on his head. He was pale and had sharp green eyes and long brown hair. He was wearing black dress trousers and a button white shirt. Next the man was a female. She too was pale and had amber eyes that seemed to stare right through Harry. She was wearing a white robe and had long golden hair. Standing before them was who Harry presumed must have been shouting. Harry was scared as soon as the man turned towards him. The man was tall, taller then Harry by about two heads or so. He was very pale, so pale he seemed to glow. He had harsh red eyes and his lips were pulled back showing curving ivory fangs. He had raven black hair that looked blue in places when light shone on it and that was short and spiked. He was wearing plain, black, straight- legged trousers and boots. He was wearing a black button down shirt and a long black trench coat. In one hand he was holding a dagger that was dripping with blood and in the other he held a lighted cigarette.

"Now Farrow explain who is this?" the man on the thrown said.

"King Cathal this is a wizard who was taken from the Numa world by the deceased Ajax," Farrow replied bowing.

"**_WHAT? A WIZARD?"_** The king roared standing up and it was impressive. Even the tough man in black seemed to take a small step backwards.

"Y-yes milord," Stuttered Farrow bending low again. Thus giving Harry the impression of a house elf. Harry then found him self grabbed by the king in an iron like grip. He choked and looked into the hard green eyes.

"Who are you?" the king said in a harsh whisper. If there was one thing the king hated, it was wizards after all he fought in the ancient war against them.

"H-Harry P-Potter sir," Harry gasped out.

"The one who's has to defeat that lord what was his name," the king said harshly.

"Lord Voldemort sir," Harry gasped it was getting hard to breathe.

"Ah yes," the king said and nodded. Then he threw Harry down to the floor and turned to a cowering Farrow.

**_"THIS IS ALL WE NEED. THE SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY ONE OF OUR DEATH SOLDIERS AND NOW HAS TO BE TIED TO ONE OF US. GREAT YOU KNOW THAT MEANS THAT OLD IDIOT DUMBLEDORE WILL BE COMING HERE SOON,"_** the king stormed and started to pace.

"My lord who do you plan on tying the boy with?" Farrow asked and Harry was getting pretty angry at being talked about as if he wasn't there.

"Excuse me but I'm standing right here," Harry shouted forgetting his fear.

"He has a big mouth and doesn't know when to shut up so Braedon get over here," The king smirked.

"**_WHAT? FIRST YOU SAY YOU'RE GONNA PUT ME WITH A NUMA THEN YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT EVEN WORSE BY PUTTING ME WITH A WIZARD!" _**stormed Braedon who was the man in black.

"See what I mean you two are perfect he doesn't know when to shut up just like you. Now get on with it and tie with him," the king said.

"Hello one question what do you mean tie with him what is tying?" Harry asked speaking up again and finding him self getting stared at by all the vampire's in the room. He knew they were all much more powerful than him but he didn't really care he hated people planning his life.

"_Fine tying a numa with a vampire makes the numa half vampire sort of. Then that numa becomes the slave of the vampire he's tied with," _Braedon spoke up in a tone full of disgust. Harry was about to answer but was cut off by the king.

"Not now he'll tell you more later just get on with it," The king snapped. Before Harry could determine what happened next he was being grabbed and his t-shirt ripped away from his neck. Before he could complain though he felt a searing pain in his neck when Braedon sunk his fangs into his neck. Harry hated it. It felt as if a part of him was being ripped out of his body. In what felt like an eternity Braedon pulled back. Harry watched through heavy eyelids as Braedon pulled his dagger down the side of his neck and guided Harry's mouth to his neck. Harry drank as if it was water in the Sahara desert. He was ripped away and thrown to the floor. Harry began to convulse in pain but no one helped him they just stood by and watched. Soon enough it stopped and Harry fell into blissful darkness.

* * *

"Braedon listen to me," The king said.

"What?" Braedon replied looking at the wizard on the floor.

"He is important to both our realm and the Numa realm. Train him to be strong and be able to defeat this Voldemort," the king replied.

"What do you mean your majesty? Why do you care if he can beat this guy or not?" Braedon asked looking at his king.

"Because this Voldemort is powerful and none of us will be able to stop him not even you Braedon. If Voldemort succeeds in taking over the numa world he'll come after this world and it'll be like the ancient war over again but this time we won't win," the king sighed.

"This kids that powerful?" Braedon asked disbelief written on his face.

"Yes Braedon. You have to listen to me and do as I say. I know you hate Numa's but this one is important," The king said.

"_I don't like it. I don't like having my life tied to one of these things but so I can survive I'll have to train him won't I?"_ Braedon sighed in a tone that just dripped with disgust.

"You have six years," The king replied after a few moments silence.

"That's not enough time to train him in everything," Braedon exclaimed.

"It has to be that way. He has his school to go to," the king replied firmly.

"Let me guess I'll have to go with him," Braedon replied sicken. The king nodded and Braedon growled in despair. He nodded sharply and saluted his king in the normal way. Which was baring his fangs and holding his dagger in a fighting stance. The king just nodded so Braedon lifted the numa over his shoulders and walked to his rooms.

'I can't believe I got stuck with a stinking _Numa,_' Braedon thought.

'True I get my own slave but my life is tied to his and add to the fact he has an imaginary target painted on his back my years just got brutally slashed. Why do I get this punishment," Braedon thought angrily again and he was soon in his rooms. He dropped the numa on the floor with a heavy thud and smirked when he heard the pain filled groan escape from the young Numa's mouth. Braedon sat in his black chair and picked up an Anne Rice novel. He loved her books she may be a Numa but he laughed at how many things she got wrong. He must have waited for about an hour before the numa awoke.

"Finally awake then?" Braedon said scathingly.

"Looks like," the numa replied sarcastically and Braedon had to raise an eyebrow impressed that even though the numa was so weak, he still replied.

"Whatever. Anyway you have things to do _numa_ and those clothes don't belong here," Braedon said standing up.

"Wait a minute I don't give a damn anymore so tell me now why don't you like having me tied to you," The numa asked and again Braedon was impressed even though he wouldn't show it.

"Because having a numa tied to you is like having your very own death warrant. Vampires are basically immune to every thing all except spells of a certain nature. When a vampire gets tied to a numa who becomes his or her slave that vampire then has a weakness. If you kill his or her numa you kill the vampire now do you understand why I'm pretty pissed at having a numa?" Braedon replied.

"Yeah I wouldn't like that. What's a numa and why can I see without my glasses," The numa asked.

"Basically a numa is what you are a human as you would say. Numa was the first thing your lot got called but somebody heard it backwards or something and it got called amun then uman then finally human. I have no idea how it changed so much from a simple word but it did. You can see without your glasses as to become tied to a vampire the numa has to become half vampire," Braedon replied.

"Oh what's your name? My name is Harry," the numa asked.

"Not that it matters but my name is Braedon. When we are in public you call me master but when we are privately training I suppose you can call me by my given name. Now here you won't be called Harry all slaves are given a name by their masters so I get to give you a name," Braedon replied.

"Great so as well as controlling me you get to choose my name. Bloody brilliant oh master," Harry replied scathingly. Even though Braedon was impressed he couldn't let him get away with him talking back. So before Harry could even blink Braedon had punched him so hard on the face he fell back.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again. Now I think I'll call you spirit as you have spirit," Braedon replied smirking.

"That's kind of a corny name," Harry no Spirit said carefully hoping not to get hit again.

"Feel lucky I didn't call you toilet like one of the slaves here," Braedon replied normally then mentally shook himself he wasn't supposed to be nice to him.

"Here are your clothes get changed into them somebody will be done and take you to your sleeping quarters and tell you what you will have to do," Braedon said then stormed out of the room. His trench coat flying behind him like bat wings.

* * *

Harry sighed he went from one prison to another. He sighed angrily wasn't he ever going to have a normal life. He changed into his clothes, which were black trousers, black boots and a black shirt. On the back of the shirt was a picture of fangs biting into an elves neck. Harry shuddered at how graphic the picture was. On the front of the shirt was his name Spirit. Harry had to admit, these clothes were of good quality that he had never worn before. He stood awkwardly in the black room when there was a knock on the door. He opened it slowly to come face to face with a girl his age with long dirty brown hair and was wearing a dress of red velvet with her name on which was Giolla.

"So it is true then?" she said in an airy, dignified voice.

"What?" Harr no Spirit replied.

"That Braedon really is tied to a numa," She breathed.

"Yeah so?"

"No one ever thought they'd see the day when the evil Braedon was tied to one of the things he hates with his very soul," The girl gushed.

"Yeah well we all see things we never thought we would like oh I don't know vampires," he joked. She laughed and turned around.

"Come on we had better get going," she said he nodded and shut the door behind him.

"My name is Giolla as you can probably read," she said smiling kindly at him.

"My name is Harry. Wait I mean Spirit," Spirit exclaimed.

"Wow he even gave you a nice name," she said looking awestricken.

"Your name's nice," Spirit replied as Giolla started to laugh.

"Yeah I used to think so as well but you know what it means. Giolla means servant. My master couldn't think of anything else so why not a name that means what I am," she laughed again and Spirit was shocked to hear a harsh bitter laugh come out of her mouth.

"So who's your master then?" he asked.

"Your masters best friend, Aloysius," she replied. As they walked through the long and winding corridors Spirit noticed that everyone was staring at him, but as he was used to being stared at he acted like it didn't bother him. Soon enough they came to a very large and busy kitchen.

"This is the kitchen where you get your masters meals and serve them. Follow me," she said and walked down some dark, steep steps. When they were at the bottom they turned left then right and came to a door at the end of a dark, shadowed corridor. She opened the door and ushered Spirit in.

"This is your room," she said and Spirit barked a laugh. It looked nothing like a room. It had straw for the bed with a moth eaten blanket over it. Then in he corner was a bucket of water with a rag next to it and an empty bucket next to that.

"The empty bucket is for you to do your business empty it every morning otherwise this place will stink," she said and he nodded.

"As you can see by that wall is a bell. That will ring when your master wants you. When it rings go to his room and knock on the door if you don't you get punished," she replied shuddering.

"Punished?"

"Yes if you go against the rules, rebel against your master or basically have your own thoughts then you get flogged ten whips for every thing you do wrong," she replied.

"Oh," was all Spirit could say.

"Let me give you some advice don't do anything to gain that punishment cause it hurts like hell," she replied rubbing her arms.

"I'll keep it in mind. I wonder how my friends will take me being missing?" he wondered out loud.

"They probably won't notice for a while. After all for every week that passes in your world a year passes here," she replied as they walked back up to the kitchen.

"Ok then," Spirit gasped.

"Marnia this is the new slave," She said gesturing spirit to a tall pale woman with white hair that was sticking due to grease.

"Yes well who's your master boy," Marnia said not bothering to turn around.

"Braedon," he replied and was suddenly astounded when everything just went silent.

"_Do not lie boy,"_ Marnia shouted and when she turned around to face him she gasped when she saw his clothes.

"It's true," she gasped holding a hand to her mouth. She seemed to stop there though and her face turned sour which reminded Spirit of Malfoy's mother.

"Well don't just stand there get your masters food and take it out to him. Follow Giolla and serve him," she ordered handing him a plate with raw meat on it swimming in blood. The sight of food this raw was making Spirit gag.

He followed Giolla out of the kitchen and into a large dining room. There were vampires everywhere and Spirit saw Braedon sitting at the furthest away table with another vampire that looked big, burly, and stupid. Giolla walked towards them so Spirit followed holding the plate as far away from him as he could.

"So how you fitting in Spirit?" Braedon asked in a smarmy, sarcastic voice. Spirit said nothing just glared at him and handed him his food. Just as he was going to pull his arm away Braedon grabbed it.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He said. Spirit looked at Giolla and saw her letting her master cut her and bleed over his food.

"**_NO FUCKING WAY!"_** Spirit shouted causing everyone to look up.

"Spirit if I were you I'd do as I say," Braedon said calmly but Spirit could see the anger deep in the depths of his red eyes.

**_"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT TO DO. FUCK OFF YOU WANT MY BLOOD YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME,"_** Spirit screamed and ran off. Braedon followed him really angry as most people were laughing at him and if there was one thing he hated that was to be laughed at.

Spirit couldn't care less that he was going down an empty, dark corridor. All he cared about was getting away from Braedon.

He ran and ran yet he heard the light footsteps of Braedon behind him gaining ground. Just as Spirit thought he had gotten away with it he was grabbed roughly from behind and shoved forcefully into the stonewall.

"_What the hell do you think you were doing?"_ Braedon hissed at Spirit grabbing him by the throat.

**"I might be stuck here but I'm not just going to bow down to you and let you drink me dry," **Spirit hissed with venom dripping from every word. Braedon shoved Spirit into the wall so hard he saw stars.

_"Now you listen to me you disgusting numa. I don't like being laughed at and the person who makes me a laughing stock will be punished,"_ Braedon hissed a sadistic smirk showing Spirit paled thinking about what Giolla said about flogging.

"Oh I'm not going to flog you. The king told me I had to train you at night as well as you being my slave and you know what I'm going to test your endurance with pain. The training starts when the moon comes out. Be outside my door then if not I'll test you resistance to certain curses and beatings. After all I may be a vampire but vampires have magic as well," Braedon smirked then walked off into the darkness. Spirit gulped and felt the back of his head. His hand came away sticky and he knew it was blood. He wasn't looking forward to tonight and he knew he was going to be in a lot of pain by the end of that training session. He just wanted to know what he was going to be put through. He knew though that what he'd face will make the crucio curse feel like a slight tickle.

* * *

Read and review. Should i continue?


	2. Rebels

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise all the characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling not me. I own the plot and the OC's.**

* * *

**The Vampire Realm**

**Chapter 2: Rebels, Training and punishment.**

Spirit was worried. After all it wasn't everyday one would have a vampire mad at him. Also he had training with this vampire and was promised he would get punishment.

"Why me?" Spirit groaned bashing his head against the wall he was leaning on, out of frustration. After Braedon had told him that he would be enduring a lot of pain, Spirit had ran quickly to 'his room' and stayed there not once moving. He didn't know what to do. What could one do when a vampire was after his blood?

"Typical. Back home I have an evil wizard after here and here I get stuck with the evilest vampire who wants to hurt me. Do I have the sign, 'I'm right here come and hurt me' stuck on my goddamn back," Spirit moaned to himself emphasizing his point with bashing his head against the wall so hard he saw stars. The back of his head was still tender since Braedon smashed his head into it. Spirit hadn't washed the blood out so it was all in a clump at the back of his head.

"You ok?" asked a soft voice from the doorway. Even though Spirit was half vampire now he still couldn't see that well in the dark. Though by how soft and airy the voice was he could tell who it was.

"Yeah Giolla I'm fine," Spirit said and he heard her moving further into the room.

"Liar. What happened today?" She asked.

"I wouldn't give that sadistic asshole my blood. That would mean he would always have one up on me and I can't have that," he replied not looking at her.

"It's not bad. Hell you may even like it," she said causing Spirit to bark out a laugh.

"Yeah like I would. Oh how I would love to have my blood giving to somebody else. I've had my blood taken before and it won't happen again," Spirit said darkly. Giolla could here the bitterness and pain in his tone and decided to leave the subject alone.

Spirit was back at the graveyard where Voldemort was resurrected. He saw himself tied to a gravestone and having blood extracted. The vision warped itself though so it wasn't Wormtail extracting his blood but Braedon through his fangs. He could feel the curved ivory sinking into his pale flesh and taking his life force. He could feel himself getting weaker and there was the painful feeling of when Braedon ripped his fangs from his arm.

"Spirit, Spirit wake up," Giolla whispered urgently. She had been sitting there when he had just fallen asleep and now he was late. He bolted upright sweating and panting.

"What, where am I?" he asked.

"Spirit you've got to hurry," Giolla urged. He looked confusedly at her then at the darkness around the room.

"_Shit!"_ he cursed and ran out of the room faster then anything she had ever seen.

Spirit was really worried now. Here he was running through a large vampire castle late to his punishment. Great he was going to get it now. After five minutes of running Spirit determined he was lost.

"Great if it wasn't enough to be late, I'm now lost. Why do you hate me God?" Spirit moaned leaning against a wall looking upwards. He sank down to the floor pulling his knees up to his chest and laid his head on his knees. As he had closed his eyes he didn't notice the evil ice blue eyes staring at him nor a mouth smirking. The shadowed figure walked towards the boy on the floor and bent down.

"Numa!" spoke the voice in a voice that sounded like chimes.

"What," Spirit grumbled and looking up he gasped. Here in front of him was a vampire that made Braedon look like a saint. This stranger had long white hair that seemed silver and was tied back. His eyes were a blue like ice yet they were hard and seemed as if they had seen torturous things. The stranger was tall even if he was kneeling. He had a chiselled face as if made from ice and he was smirking a bloodthirsty smirk. He was wearing what looked to be a soldier uniform except in black and blood red. His shirt was blood red and had things on the shoulder in black. His trousers were black and baggy with slashes all the way down and army boots. A logo was on the left side of the shirt with a picture of the vampire king and queen being murdered. Strapped to his legs were holsters with guns in and strapped across his back was a shotgun. He also had a dagger stuck in the waistband of his trousers.

"Who are you?" Spirit asked quietly as if his throat had closed up.

"I am Gerik. Leader of the rebels and who are you numa, who are you tied to?" the vampire asked.

"I'm Spirit I'm tied to Braedon," Spirit whispered. As soon as he said Braedon, Spirit noticed Gerik looked to be furious and disgusted at the name. Then as if somebody had switched him with somebody else. He looked like he was up to something and was smirking as if he just got paid a lot of money.

"Wh-what?" Spirit started to stutter but was soon knocked out by Gerik. Gerik decided he would have some fun with Braedon so he cut into the boy's shirt and skin then took it off and lay it on the floor. Gerik the stood and picked up the light form of Spirit. He started to whistle and walked off into the shadows with one saying.

"Come and get me Braedon if you can," and with that parting speech he was gone.

Braedon was angry. He had told Spirit to be here by the time the moon had risen but it had risen two hours ago and he wasn't here. Braedon wasn't worried after all why should he be. He was however angry. Nobody embarrassed him and got away with it especially not a filthy numa. Though Braedon thought that he was lucky to get a numa who was still feisty and had a bit of fight in him. After all it made things interesting.

"Where the hell is he?" Braedon muttered. He decided he must still be in his room so Braedon decided to go and get him. Well off he went outside his room and down the corridors when he smelt a familiar scent. Braedon stopped where he was and sniffed again. His fangs started to tinge and grow and he knew he smelt blood. The thing is that once a vampire was tied to a numa the only numa blood that vampire could drink was that of his or her numa. That meant that the tied vampire was highly sensitive with his or hers numa's blood. Now Braedon was angry. Who had dared to bleed his numa? It was against the rules for another vampire to bleed another's numa. If a tied numa was bled or harmed in anyway his or her vampire would become angry and possessive as the vampire felt the numa was part of him or her. Also the vampire wouldn't want to die.

Braedon followed the scent to a deserted corridor, when he came across a black bloodied shirt. He picked it up and smelt that it was Spirits. He smelt the air and felt another scent in the air.

"_Gerik!"_ Braedon exclaimed. He ran to the king and queens chambers and banged on the doors. The doors flew open by a very grumpy king.

"What is it Braedon?" the disgruntled king asked.

"Gerik is in the castle and has taken my numa," Braedon said. The king's eyes widened and in an instant he was changed and was shouting for the guards.

"What do you think he wants with the numa your majesty?" Braedon asked a few hours later when it had been determined Gerik had left the castle with Spirit.

"I think that he has sided with Voldemort so he can get me and the queen to give up the throne," The king sighed.

"Isn't there anyway to get the numa back," Braedon asked.

"Yes he will probably want you there to see what he does to the numa so I'd wait till he gets you," The king said. Braedon nodded. He didn't want to die he just hoped that the numa was stronger then he looked and could last long enough until he got there.

* * *

**Ok that's a really short chapter but I need to know something do any of you want this to be slash I don't mind either way is ok with me but I need your input before the next chapter so if you want slash or if you don't then tell me. But if you are worried that having romance in it will take the action away it won't because if I do make it romantic they won't start liking each other that way till way later in the story and I'd give you warning also I won't take away the action it'll add to it. So review and tell me what you think because I won't update until I have clear show as to what people want.**


	3. Old and new rivals!

****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise but I do own the plot and all that you don't.**

**Warnings: Will be SLASH! Swearing, blood beatings.**

* * *

**The Vampire Realm**

**Chapter 3: Old Rivals and new ones.**

Braedon was getting worried it had been three days since his numa had been taken and he hadn't heard anything from Gerik. Braedon was confused the Gerik he knew would jump at the chance to get one up on him and would boast and brag about it. Braedon would not admit it to anyone that he was murdered though because if he did he would be considered weak he thought but he was, extremely worried.

It had been three days since he had last fed on the food Spirit had given him so he was starting to feel a bit weak. He still ate that food but now he was tied to a numa he needed the numa's blood at least once every four days otherwise he'll start hallucinatin. He was getting worried now.

"Lord Braedon!" came a shout from behind his door. He quickly stood up and strode over to the door yanking it open.

"What is it?" he snapped to the quivering slave in front of him who he knew belonged to Aloysius.

"We have got word from Gerik about Spirit," came the worried reply. Before she could even tell him where to go he had slammed the door behind him and was striding, nearly running, to the throne room where he was sure the King and Queen would be.

"What did he say? Is the numa alright?" Braedon questioned as soon as he set foot into the throne room.

"Calm down Braedon," the queen said in her calming voice.

"Calm I am calm but I don't want to die," Braedon lied. He truly was worried about the numa though he told himself it was because he didn't want to die just yet.

"Yeah well you won't. Gerik has sent you an invitation to go to the Vadin temple and fight him there. Iff you win you can have the numa back," the king said handing the 'invitation' to Braedon. He sniffed it and growled deeply. It smelt of Spirit's blood and he noticed that it had been written with his blood.

"Well I'll be back soon," was all he said before he used his vampire magic and dispersed into the shadows which melted and took him straight to the temple. He was going to get Spirit back.

* * *

Spirit was worried and scared. His chest was burning and as he looked down he noticed he had no shirt on and he had many cuts adorning his chest.

"You're awake then?" said the man called Gerik who loomed oppressively over him.

"No I'm actually sleeping," Spirit sarcastically replied not caring that this man could kill him. He was roughly backhanded and he felt his skin rip as Gerik was wearing a ring which slashed into his face.

"Shut up you filthy numa," snapped Gerik.

"You know what you remind me of this wizard I know. A damn stuck up bastard he was, Draco Malfoy, wonder if you know him," Spirit taunted and was awarded with a sharp slap again this time the ring slashing across the top of his eye.

"Now your precious Braedon should be coming soon," Gerik sneered.

"Precious! Ha that's a laugh he's as stuck up his own arse like you are," Spirit bitterly laughed.

"Shut your mouth!" Gerik screamed then he pounced onto Spirit and bit him in the neck. Spirit screamed, this pain was ten times worse then when he was tied to Braedon.

"Let go of me please!" Spirit cried trying to get away from Gerik but it didn't work. Just as Spirit was going to faint he felt Gerik get torn away from him. Hee looked up with half lidded eyes full of pain at the blurry figure of Braedon. Then he fell into the welcome black where he wouldn't have to be a hero.

* * *

When Braedon had walked into the Vadin Temple he felt as if he blood was being drunk so he knew that only meant one thing. He quickly rushed into the temple and found Gerik on top of Spirit drinking from him. Braedon snarled. No one was allowed to touch his Spirit, and he meant no one. His Possessiveness shone through as he strode up to Gerik and pulled him off his numa. He saw as his numa fainted into darkness and he smiled things would be easier without his numa watching him kill and maim Gerik.

"Oh look if it isn't the numa lover!" Gerik taunted.

"Shut up Gerik otherwise I'll make it even more painful," Braedon growled.

"Ooh I'm so scared," mocked Gerik. Braedon rushed at Gerik and thus began the brutal fight between black and grey. Braedon may not have been as evil as Gerik but he was still evil so he didn't have a pure aura of white to show his goodness nor did he have a pure black aura unless he was truly angry like he was beginning to become.

Braedon punched Gerik who in turned kicked Braedon in the stomach, their strength making each other fly back. Thhey got up and rushed at each other. Gerik pulled out his trusty hand guns and started to shoot the specially designed silver bullets that could kill all vampires and demons and werewolves. Braedon dodged the bullets though some of them shot through his arms. He pulled out his dagger and threw it with precise aim at Gerik who quickly dodged it so that it sliced past his torso.

"Missed Braedon!" Gerik taunted but was nervous to find Braedon standing there lighting up a cigarette.

"Actually Gerik I poisoned my dagger with silver nitrate and werewolf blood so that with the tiniest of cuts even as small as a paper cut the poison would seep into your veins and kill you slowly and painfully," Braedon said calmly looking at Gerik with disgust as he started to twitch and shake moaning and groaning with pain as the poison attacked his defences.

"Does it hurt?" Braedon asked crouching down in front of Gerik.

"N-no," Gerik stuttered trying to keep some of his dignity.

"Pity," Braedon said then blew smoke into his face.

"I'll stop the pain if you tell me who you're working for," Braedon said calmly.

"Voldemort," Gerik gasped.

"The dark wizard?" Braedon asked. Gerik nodded.

"Yes he wants the numa alive so then he can kill him and become stronger supposedly he and the numa have been at it since he was one and Voldemort has been defeated by him every time they have faced," Gerik said.

"Yeah well he must not be that tough," Braedon said.

"I told you now stop the fucking pain," Gerik growled.

"Nope sorry you'll have to deal with it," Braedon smirked. He stood up and turned his back on Gerik his own wounds from the bullets pouring with blood. He knew he only had about half an hour to get back to the palace and get the wounds seen to otherwise he was dead. He slowly and steadily walked back to Spirit and looked down at the unconscious numa whose body and face was bleeding. Braedon brushed some of Spirit's hair away from his face smiling slightly then picking up the slight form of his numa started to walk back to Gerik.

Braedon started to slash at Gerik's face and torso causing him to groan even more pain.

"That's what you get for hurting him," Braedon growled protectively. Then he stood up and walked off throwing his cigarette behind him and onto the twitching figure of his old rival so he was set alite. Braedon grinned a bloodthirsty grin as he heard the scream of the dying vampire behind him. He now had a new rival who he had to deal with.

He called the shadows and him and Spirit were soon in the throne room of the vampire palace. Braedon looked around and saw the king and queen jump as he appeared.

"You found him," the king stated and Braedon nodded.

"What about Gerik?" The queen asked with a knowing look on her face.

"I had my revenge," Braedon said then turned away from the royals and stalked back to his rooms. He lay Spirit down on the bed and went to his bathroom. He went to the draw that held all his potions and medical supplies. He took of his jacket and then his shirt and cleaned his wounds wincing when he put the potion on his wounds as it began to steam and burn. Hee watched as the wound healed straight away. He had to give it to Gerik the bullets were clever, they made it so the vampire wouldn't be able to heal after he was shot so he would die if there was a straight wound. Hee then stood up and went back to Spirit. He started to clean the wounds but didn't use the potion on his as if he did Spirit would be poisoned. He cleaned the cuts the non-magical way and knew they would scar. He saw the wounds on Spirit's neck and saw with a angry look they were deep. That meant Gerik had drunk deeply. Braedon started to feel weak so he knew Spirit was dying. There was only one thing for him to do. He grabbed a small knife of his bedside cabinet and made a small cut on the side of his throat. He leaned over Spirit and lifted him up.

"Come on Spirit," Braedon urged. He wasn't caring about the numa no he was only caring about his self, he kept telling himself. He opened Spirit's mouth and put it against his neck. He waited a few minutes before finally Spirit started to drink. Spirit had put his arms around Braedon holding him tightly and drunk deeply. Braedon pulled away.

"Stop Spirit," Braedon said. He watched with amused eyes as Spirit seemed to come to himself and jerked out Braedon's arms and bed.

_"What the hell happened? Why ain't I turning even more into a vampire? What the hell did you do to me?"_ He stormed backing himself into the corner looking down at his bare chest and at Braedon's.

"You were drunk from by Gerik who I killed and brought you back here. You aren't turning into a vampire because you have to be drunk from the same vampire whose blood you have drank so as Gerik drank from you for you to turn even more of a vampire you would have to drink from him. I did nothing to you only let you drink from me so you did not die because remember if you die I die," Braedon said calmly then stood up stretching.

"Well now that you are awake and as loud mouthed as before I think it's time for training," Braedon said and before Spirit could reply he was being roughly grabbed and surrounded by shadows. Spirit only thought one thing 'damn I thought he would forget'. Braedon on the other hand was thinking about the hour he would have to wait before he could drink from Spirit because as Spirit had drank from him his blood was still mixing with Spirit's. It would only take an hour and then Braedon would drink from Spirit and finally become stronger and healthier.

* * *

**I am so sorry for how long this has taken. I hope this was an okay chapter. I know Harry was way OOC but that's how I want him. Yes it will be slash sorry to those who don't want it but I got a brilliant idea for slash so it's going to be it. Now I want some reviews please otherwise I'm not updating understand? Good I want at least three please but more would be appreciated. Anyway REVIEW!**

**To answer your question C no. Noone wants a numa but they are given as a punishment for a bad crime that you have committed. For petty crimes you are not given a numa but for really bad crimes you do. The slaves are usually the babies that are brought there to grow up and they aren't usually tied to a vampire but are there for when a vampire needs to be tied to one. Hope that helped. Thanks to all the reviewers. See you next chapter.**


	4. Visions and home!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, braedon and the whole vampire realm._

_Warnings: Swearing, will be slash._

* * *

**The Vampire Realm**

**Chapter 4: Visions of pain and going home!**

"_AAHH,_" Spirit cried as he was beaten to the ground yet again.

"Get up," came the sharp reply.

"I can't."

"Yes you can now get up!" came the order followed by a swift kick. Spirit slowly got to his feet shaking as he stood there. He and Braedon had been at this for an hour and a half. It was supposed to teach him something but all that Spirit had learnt was that vampires had a hell of a lot of strength. The only other good thing he learnt was that if you tensed you abs a certain way then the hit or kick wouldn't hurt. Braedon looked at his watch.

"Spirit I need some of you blood," Braedon said forwardly. Spirit stood there his eyes wide and his mouth open then he started to laugh.

"That's a good one I didn't know you could tell a joke," he chuckled then slowly stopped.

"You're not joking are you?" he said seriously. Braedon shook his head and Spirit sighed angrily.

"_NO! I told you once already I'm not letting you drink from me_!" he cried.

"Spirit I can force you but it will hurt just like Gerik or if you allow me it will feel nice I swear to you," Braedon said. Spirit sighed angrily and pulled his hands sharply through his hair. He was panting and mumbling to himself something about stupid vampires and how they should take the sticks from their arses and stab themselves in the heart with it.

"Fine..." he sighed looking up at Braedon who was smirking. He walked slowly over to his numa and pulled him towards his chest.

"Do we really need to be this close," Spirit whined.

"Well yes otherwise I won't aim right and might pierce you in the wrong place," Braedon said the only reply he got though was an annoyed nod. Braedon pulled the neck of the shirt away from Spirits neck and started to lick at the point where he was going to bite.

"You know if I didn't know you better for the cold heartless bastard you really are I would think you were liking this," came a response. Braedon though didn't reply and bit into the pale sweet flesh of his numa. He drank deeply pulling the wilting body of the smaller male further into his embrace. The sweet elixir ran down his throat and into his bloodstream making him hot and warm. He saw memories from the numa and he was shocked that his numa had gone through this, shocked that anybody had put his numa through it. When he went to the numa world he was sure he would get revenge. He mentally shook his head. No he didn't care about the numa. No he was just worried that he might be killed earlier then he would like. He pulled away from Spirit and dropped him to the floor.

He had taken too much blood he knew he had. Now Spirit wouldn't be able to train for a whole day and would have to rest, Braedon growled and slung him over his shoulder and walked off down the dark, shadowy corridors back to his rooms.

* * *

_Spirit was dreaming he knew he was. He was back in his own world and in the headquarters somewhere he hoped he would never have to be again._

_"What do you mean Harry has been taken by the vampires!" came a familiar shout. Spirit walked towards the sound and found he could walk through walls. He walked through the door and saw all the order_ _members there including Snape._

_"Yesterday Harry went for a walk down a dark alley. There he was taken by a vampire to the vampire realm," Dumbledore coolly responded._

_"Aren't we going to get him back?" Remus asked._

_"Come off it Lupin and do what. Vampires are the most powerful beings in the universe. If we go over there and order them around they'd kill us in a second," Snape smartly replied causing Remus to sit down._

_"Severus is right. If we go over there they will kill us and I'm sure King Cathal knows who he is and will let him come back to school and so we shall not go over there," Dumbledore ordered and everybody nodded._

_"Now unless we have any further business to attend to meeting finished," and with that everybody stood up and left. Spirit was waiting for himself to wake up but he didn't so he decided to walk upstairs and see how his friends were doing. He glided up the stairs and into the room he and just as he was about to see his friends the room faded and he was standing in a run down castle._

_Spirit groaned when he heard a hissing. That meant he was in Lord Voldemort's place. He walked to the hissing and saw Voldemort with his snake face and rat minion standing by the fire._

_"Have you found anything about the whereabouts of Harry Potter?" hissed Voldemort._

_"N-no s-sir," Peter Pettigrew the rat minion stuttered._

_"Why not?"_

_"B-because s-sir D-Dumbledore has h-hid h-him w-well," came the fearful reply._

_"You have failed me yet again Crucio," and after that followed the bone-cracking scream of a rat and bloodcurdling scream followed by the blinding pain of Spirit._

* * *

Spirit woke up screaming and tossing and turning his head feeling like he was being prised open with a chisel. He screamed and screamed.

"Spirit what's wrong?" Braedon asked for once worrying about his numa, well the first time he would admit it.

"My, my head, vision...of...Voldemort," he gasped out. Braedon looked on shocked and quickly grabbed the small male and ran with him to the king's chambers.

"Sire!" Braedon shouted.

"Braedon you seem to be here a lot lately," came a jokey reply but as the king laid eyes on the bleeding and thrashing figure in Braedon's arms he ushered them inside. Braedon lay the numa down on the bed and looked towards his king.

"What happened?" the king asked.

"I don't know one minute he's fine the next he's screaming and bleeding saying he had a vision of Voldemort," Braedon said.

"Oh Athneikic," the king said in the name of the vampire god.

"Your majesty?"

"He can not stay here," the king replied urgently.

"Well what are you saying he has to what about me," Braedon replied.

"Braedon listen to me. He is tied to Voldemort. What would happen if Voldemort saw where he was and came here offering an alliance?" The king responded.

"Most of the vampires would wish to side with him as he would give them what he wanted."

"Yes we may not like wizards but if they are offering their world on a silver plate we would accept which is why that cannot happen as it would dry up all our food. There will be a major hunt and all the numas would be killed that means there will be no food left except the slaves," the king said wisely.

"So that means I have to take him back to his world and train him there."

"Yes but you can come back for their time of Christmas," the king joked.

"Oh yay. How long do I have left here?"

"A week then on next Saturday you will leave. Tell Dumbledore that you are there on an alliance in front of everybody but behind closed doors tell him the truth," the king said bending over Spirit and saying a spell, which would close of his mind to Voldemort for a week only.

"Now go you don't have much time," the king said shoving Spirit into Braedon's arms and out into the corridor. Braedon huffed then stalked off back to his rooms. He threw Spirit onto the bed then threw ice-cold water onto him.

"**What the Hell**!" Spirit spluttered bolting right up.

"We don't have time for that. Look we have a week for me to partially train you then we go back to your world and I train you there," Braedon rushed. Spirit's face lit up.

"I get to go home?" he smiled.

"Yes but you will still be tied to me don't think you'll be able to get away from me and when we are in front of anybody else except Dumbledore you have to refer to me as if I was your friend," Braedon said scrunching up his face at the last bit of the statement. Spirit solemnly nodded then Braedon threw clothes at him, some new training clothes.

"Put these on," he ordered then went into the bathroom so he got changed. After ten minutes he came out in leather pants, black boots, a black t-shirt and his hair was tied back. Strapped across his back was a shotgun and a sword then in holsters was some pistols then in his waistband was some daggers.

"Come on," he sighed and walked out of the room Spirit following him.

They got to the training room and Braedon threw one dagger and one pistol at Spirit.

"Here you use these," he said with no further instructions. This was because there were no rules. After five hours Spirit was bleeding, panting, sweating, and in lots of pain and for a beginner he didn't do half bad as Braedon was bleeding a bit as well.

"Not half bad I suppose," Braedon admitted.

"Now onto your body training. You have to run 200 laps of this area," Braedon ordered and with no objections Spirit started to run the 200 laps around the are, which totalled at about half a mile. By the time Spirit had gotten even on his 30th lap he was panting and falling on his knees.

"Well I couldn't expect you to do it first time. Now fifty sit ups," he ordered but he made it a bit easier by kneeling on his feet so they stayed still. Spirit did all the sit ups and had a major stitch in his side.

"Can I have a break?" he gasped.

"No if you are in battle you are going to be in a lot of pain you wouldn't ask Voldemort to stop so you can gather yourself together would you?"

"No."

"Exactly so I won't let you now I want you to do one hundred press ups," and Spirit did it. He also did the hundred and fifty bench presses, the hour long shadow sparring, the two hour long martial arts training against Braedon, which mainly meant him learning to block and getting hurt in the process, and of course the gun training. This was mainly his training for the rest of the week but Braedon was kind and did let him sleep in his room when he had a break. Due to the constant training with no gaps Spirit's body had started to change dramatically. He arms were starting to become muscled and strong, he started to have a washboard stomach and his legs were becoming powerful. Braedon though he wouldn't admit it was proud of his achievement and he thought the body suited Spirit.

It was time for Spirit and Braedon to go back. Spirit was wearing plain black jeans, which were turned up, as they were Braedon's and a black shirt. Braedon grabbed him as all of a sudden a sharp wind blew and lights blinded him. All he could hear was a whistling in his ears and in a moment it had stopped. Due to vampire magic Braedon could see Grimmuald Place and they strode up to it. Braedon not once looking nervous but Spirit did. Braedon rang the doorbell and the distinctive screaming of the portrait of Mrs Black could be heard. The door slowly opened and there in the doorway stood Mrs Molly Weasley.

"Yes?" she asked suspiciously.

"Mrs Weasley it's me SP-Harry," Spirit said pulling back his hair revealing his scar. In an instant the red haired woman was crushing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Where were you, are you alright?" She frantically asked pulling him inside of the house. Braedon followed. Mrs Weasley ignored Braedon and walked with Harry into the kitchen.

"Everybody Harry's back," she called and in an instant many people were surrounding him.

"OI everybody back off and leave him alone," Braedon shouted not liking the idea of so many people touching his Spirit. Everybody turned and stared at him and he saw the shocked faces of all the numas in front of him. He walked up and stood beside Spirit.

"And who are you?" asked the red-haired boy Ronald Weasley.

"He is Braedon the person responsible for the massacre at all the wars in the past two hundred years, he is also the kings right hand man and if I'm not mistaken hunted, hated and feared in every world that believes in your existence," said a voice. They all turned and saw...

* * *

**Authors Note: There not a good chapter I know so I don't know whether to continue or not what do you all think if you don't want me to continue just tell me.**

**Ok to answer some reviewers questions:**

**_Hannah Abby: Yes as you could probably tell it is slash and it is between Braedon and Harry. Thanks for the review._**

**_Squirrelstakingovertheworld: Thanks and I love your name._**

**_Miniluce: Thanks. No I don't have a deadline what with work and school I wouldn't meet it._**

**_Kyu-chan83: Cheers and thanks for continuing to review._**

**_Same goes for Cocopops._**


	5. StAnger

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the OC's._

_Warnings: Slash, swearing._

**The Vampire Realm!**

**Chapter 5: St. Anger**

Standing on the stairs was the tall skeletal figure of Remus Lupin resident Werewolf. Braedon growled under his breath smelling the wolf and bared his fangs ever so slightly so only Harry and Remus could see them. Remus replied with a growl of his own but was soon covered with a wide smile when seeing Harry. He ran down the stairs and up to Harry grabbing him and hugging the life out of him. He wrapped his arms around his godson (though not legally) and laid his head on the smaller males.

"I thought I had lost you as well. Don't ever do that Harry please," he said forcefully with so much emotion in his voice that Harry felt tears falling from his eyes and nodded against the mans chest.

"I promise Remus and I'm sorry about Sirius, I didn't mean for him, it's all my fault," Harry whispered and Remus growled. Braedon thinking his numa was in danger from the wolf stepped up by Harry's side and pulled him away.

"_If I was you wolf I'd keep your hands to yourself around Spirit_," he growled back. He wasn't worried about the numa himself no of course he wasn't. This was a wolf in front of him and it was a well-known fact in the vampire realm that werewolves were a danger to everything when they growled and that meant the numa was probably in danger, which meant he could be, killed which meant Braedon himself would die.

"Spirit?" Remus asked confused looking between Braedon and Harry and noticing the clothes they were both wearing. Horror dawned in his eyes and he gasped taking an involuntary step back.

"_No_! It can't be true," he gasped. Harry scared to see the disgust in Remus' eyes looked at the floor finding the scuffmarks on his shoes interesting.

"Remus what is going on?" Molly Weasley asked concerned for her adopted son.

"He's…"

"Remus I think we should discuss this away from the children," came a tired yet still powerful voice. Remus stepped back his head bowed and Braedon turned his head to see a tall man with a long nose and wearing bright purple robes standing there with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore," Remus stated and Braedon was amused at seeing how submissive everyone was to this man all except Spirit. He looked down at the bowed head of the numa and could tell by the way he scuffed angrily at the floor he was angry also the big give away was that Braedon could see the anger flowing off him in waves. What did this Dumbledore guy ever do to Spirit?

"Yes well, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George could you please go upstairs and wait until we call you down?" Dumbledore asked in a soft tone yet there was a steel underlying command underneath it. Harry's head shot up and blazing green eyes looked at Dumbledore as did all the other teenagers eyes.

"**_WHAT?! This involves me so I think I should be present_**," he exclaimed fiercely.

"Harry we will also be talking about things that are for the order only so if you please go upstairs we will talk about it later ok?" he said in a sharp voice. Harry nodded sharply and turned and stalked up the stairs the other teenagers following him. Braedon was surprised to see how all the others seemed to follow him like a leader maybe Spirit was as powerful as the king said.

He turned back to the wizards and folded his arms across his chest.

"Are we going to get talking or am I going to stand here all day," he drawled in a bored tone his red eyes glittering darkly. The head wizard nodded and turned his back to Braedon and walked to an adjoining room, which was the kitchen. Braedon snorted. It was a fateful mistake to turn your back to a vampire. He could easily throw a dagger and stab him in the back, literally though not metaphorically. Braedon shook his head at the stupidity of the wizards and walked after the old man dropping down in a chair and crossing his long legs at the ankle. He could feel the stares he was getting at the back of his neck and he was getting seriously agitated.

"If you have such boring lives that you find me interesting then more fool you but if you value your lives I would turn my head and never stare this way again," he snapped causing the watchers to flush and turn away and to face the white haired old man. Braedon turned to him with one eyebrow raised. Was it legal to wear that much purple?

"Now Braedon," Dumbledore started but Braedon rose a hand.

"Look wizard I am much older then you and I deserve respect I only allow certain people to call me Braedon and none of them are you so you will refer to me by my other name Massacre do you understand?" he said sharply with a authoritive tone. Dumbledore nodded after a few moments of thought then resumed to what he was saying.

"AS I was saying Massacre we want to know what is your connection to Harry Potter?" he asked. Braedon raised an eyebrow as if asking what stupid question was that.

"We are friends plain and simple," he stated.

"**_YOU LIAR!"_** Remus shouted jumping up.

"Oh really and what is our connection please tell me for I would like to know if I've been disillusioned," Braedon replied smirking at the flustered look Remus had.

"You're, you're…" he stammered.

"We're what. Please wolf I didn't think that you or your species would be embarrassed. Now tell me unless you are a coward what is the connection me and Harry are supposed to have," Braedon stated slipping over Harry's name. It felt foreign on his tongue.

"_You know what the damn connection is_!" Remus hissed.

"I'm afraid I don't."

"You know full well that you are his master and he is your slave," Remus said through gritted teeth causing the other wizards to stare sharply at him.

"Oh well done you finally said it but I'm afraid you would be wrong but please do tell me how you came to that conclusion," Braedon lied smoothly.

"No. Remus we do not have time for this. Now Massacre you have stated that you are Harry's friend but due to my knowledge of the vampire realm it is stated in the laws that a vampire can not befriend a numa am I correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes you would be correct."

"Then if that is the case how can you and Harry be friends?"

"Well, I am close to the king and when Harry was taken the king didn't know what to do. I was there so he decided I would look out for him. At first Harry and me didn't get on at all but we are firm friends now. We hide beneath a pretence of slave and master so we don't get killed by the other vampires," Braedon stated. He had always been a good liar and this was proving it.

"Oh and what are you doing back here then?" asked a sallow faced man that Braedon instantly thought of as a vampire wannabe.

"Harry was missing his friends and we decided we wanted to take a break from the pretence of master and slave so we came back and we knew that Harry had to have his schooling after all," Braedon drawled not once looking away from the black haired, sallow faced man.

"Mm I suppose you know about the situation with a dark lord in our world," Dumbledore asked.

"Naturally after all we have to know everything about all the other worlds out there," Braedon replied and from then on a boring talk of Voldemort ensued and many a time during the meeting Braedon wondered what his numa was doing.

After Harry had stormed off upstairs he had gone to the room that he knew had belonged to Sirius. Memories flashed before his eyes as he remembered, and silver tears fell from his eyes. He then fell to his knees.

"Sirius why did you have to leave me? I'm so sorry I got you killed," he cried out in despair. He heard footsteps behind the door and quickly brushed at his eyes though he didn't move from where he was kneeling. The door opened and the heads of four red heads and brown haired bushy girl looked through the crack. They all had pitying their eyes as they saw the distressed figure of their friend. They slowly opened the door and walked into the room sitting around Harry offering him silent comfort. They said nothing and all that could be heard was the breathing of the teens until finally after fifteen minutes Harry spoke.

"You know I used to think that being alone was the most hurtful thing in a world and I thought I would forever be a freak then I went to Hogwarts made friends found Sirius and then I found out that I have be deluded. The most hurtful is not being alone it's seeing people die in front of you because of you, seeing their faces as they realise they are going to die and you are not going to do anything to help them. It doesn't hurt being considered a freak all the time it hurts knowing that people died because of me and I've learnt that it hurts being alone after you have had a family, people loving you and feeling for once that you're not a freak that you belong somewhere but now I've learnt that I don't. Everywhere I go, people I meet die because of me," this was all spoken in a low broken whisper causing the girls and boys alike to have tears in their eyes.

"Harry you aren't alone, you have us, you have the Weasley's, and you have Remus. You will never be alone Harry," Hermione stated. Harry turned furious eyes on her causing her to shrink back in fear. She had never seen that look in his eyes before. It was the same look that other guy, Braedon, she thought his name was had held when he looked at Remus. Why did Harry seem to have a fire in his eyes?

"No Hermione I don't because you all leave me every summer to go to your families, you all have somewhere to go when it gets too much, you never have the risk that the people you meet will die because of you I do. I have no one, I've learnt that so maybe you should just leave me alone," he ended in a dull quiet tone. The others looked at each other.

"Harry," Ron started.

"**_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_** Harry screamed standing up and a sharp wind started to blow through the room. Harry faintly noted that it seemed just like the time in his third year with Aunt Marge but he was too far gone in his anger.

"None of you understand do you? You all think oh don't worry he'll get over it but I won't, I can't. How can I get over something that I helped cause? How can I get over the fact that I killed my parents, that I killed Cedric, that I killed Sirius? I can't that's the truth and don't tell me that I'm not alone because I am. I see it even now how far you distance yourselves from me. You don't notice it but you do. You are self consciously trying to keep yourselves safe and I understand that," Harry stated.

"So leave me alone now," he stated in a forceful voice again. The teens looked at Harry and sighed.

"Harry please if you would just open up to us," Ginny tried putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

The next thing she knew was she was being repelled away from him and against the wall. The others looked at Harry in fear. He was breathing hard and his fists were clenched.

"Harry what did you do?" Fred gasped.

"**_I said leave me alone_**!" Harry shouted again. The sharp wind cutting at their skin. They all shouted out which gained the attention of the order members and vampire down in the kitchen. One look at each other and they ran up to where they heard the shouts and screams. Braedon was concerned he knew it was Spirit causing the damage and if that was true it could jeopardise their position. He ran to the room shoving the door open. The sight that met his and the other order member's eyes was something they wouldn't forget again.

Lying against the far wall was Ginny Weasley with blood trickling from the back of her scalp and her mouth. Cowering was the people who had fought death eaters, they were all whimpering and tears were pouring from their eyes and there standing in the middle of the room was Harry. A wind blowing all around him and glittering green eyes, as green as the killing curse were staring harshly at them not really seeing them. Braedon looked shocked at the numa and looked at the destruction. This proved it the numa was an idiot. He was going to kill someone if he wasn't careful and then Voldemort would take over the vampire realm. He ran into the room dodging the furniture that was being blown about. He got to Harry and then shoved him to the wall with his left arm against his throat restricting the air he could get. The green eyes though didn't seem to notice and Braedon could tell he was too far-gone in his anger. This was why the vampires never took wizards they were dangerous and could easily destroy their realm if they ever got angry. Braedon tried to recall what he was told.

'**To get a wizard out of their anger one must make them suffer from pain it is the only way to bring them back,"** Braedon was glad that that was the one lesson he had ever paid attention in, back when he was 100 years old. He could feel the wind becoming sharper and sharper and he knew Spirit was getting angrier.

"I want to be left alone," came a cold, deadly voice. Braedon looked down at Spirit to see him looking up and though Braedon was pressing tightly against his throat it seemed to not bother him. Braedon knew what he had to do and smirked. It was time he teach the numa a lesson. He bared his fangs and for a moment a glint of recognition shone in the green eyes but was soon gone. Braedon heard a body hit the floor and a scream and he knew he had to stop it if he was going to stay here. He struck biting down sharply on Spirit's milky skin. Spirit screamed a blood-curdling scream waking up from his anger causing the wind to stop. The other wizards in the room looked up and saw Braedon pressed against the shorter boy and was drinking from him.

Braedon pulled back to see Spirit was back to normal and was breathing hard.

"_Why the hell did you drink from me_?" He screamed. Braedon though said nothing he just smashed Spirit against the wall making him see stars.

"You stupid numa. Did you really think that you would get away with that little trick? You could have destroyed everything was that what you wanted. You already got your little mutt killed, and that boy who else are you going to kill," Braedon hissed sharply. He saw the fire seem to die in the numa's eyes but he was too angry to care.

"Is that what you wanted to kill them all?" he asked. The numa shook his head.

"When I ask you a question I expect you to reply," he ordered. The numa looked up sharply and Braedon saw disgust in the eyes but was soon covered by emptiness.

"Yes master," he spat. The wizards looked at them sharply and they all covered their mouths all in fear and pity. This young sixteen-year-old boy was a slave to a vampire.

"Good now you will clean everything up before training and if you don't I will punish you do you understand?" Braedon commanded. Harry still remembered what Giolla had said and nodded.

"Yes sir I understand," he replied mutely.

"Good now get on with it. I am going to go back downstairs with the other _wizards_," and this he spat out as if he couldn't believe he had degraded himself to spending time with such pitiful species, "and when I come back this room better be perfect," he growled.

"Yes master," Harry spat again. Braedon nodded giving Harry's neck a final squeeze and then he stepped back. Harry sank to the floor weakened. Braedon gave him one look and then bent down to his ear level.

"If you ever think to do that again then I will make you my blood slave and believe me that's the worst thing in the world," he hissed sharply. Harry looked up at him confusion showing clearly. Braedon bared his fangs and grazed them over Harry's neck who in turn shivered from pain. Braedon smirked.

"I'd put a poison in my fangs to make you willing to do anything to please me and I mean anything," he whispered Harry looked up with fear in his eyes understanding that statement. Braedon nodded showing what he meant then turned and stalked out the door the other wizards following him like puppy dogs. Everyone left him alone, including his friends and when alone Harry cried. He couldn't understand why it was always him what did he ever do to deserve this. He started to clean the room like he was told to all the time crying his eyes out and feeling disgusted at him for being weak.

Downstairs in the kitchen Braedon sighed. He didn't really care about what they were going on about all he cared about was keeping his home safe. He also felt pity for the numa and knew he maybe shouldn't have said that. He shook his head. What was he saying? He, Braedon also known as Massacre, was the most feared vampire in all the realms and he had no emotions and now here he was worrying over a damn numa. He pulled a hand roughly through his hair and rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

"Massacre what happened with Harry?" Dumbledore asked worry evident in his blue eyes.

"Easy he became angry so he became a danger. If I hadn't of calmed him down then this place would have been destroyed," he drawled.

"Oh yes you really calmed him down by biting him and making his scream," Remus muttered disgustedly.

"You don't understand wolf. The only way to get a wizard out of his anger is to make him feel extreme pain inside and out. The only way to do that is to bite him and that is what I did. You should be thanking me otherwise you're little saviour would have been a killer," he stated standing up his eyes glittering dangerously.

"Remus sit down. Massacre will it happen again?" Dumbledore asked. He was worried he had never seen anything like that before so he was at a loss with what to do.

"Most probably if he gets angry," Braedon shrugged he didn't care; wizards deaths were of no concern to him. The more the better he'd say.

"Well then Massacre you must stay with him!"

"What?"

"You must be there to make sure he doesn't get angry."

"Fine," Braedon stated. He saw all the shocked faces on the wizards and knew that they had expected him to fight more but he didn't. This worked out to his liking because then he could train Spirit or Harry as they called him and could make sure Spirit didn't have any more visions. He stood up and walked out the door without saying anything and went back to the room he had left Spirit in. He opened the door and found that Spirit had cleaned the whole room like he was told.

"Spirit you did well," he stated shutting the door behind him.

"I'm so glad it meets to your approval," stated a very pissed of Spirit. Braedon grinned.

"And what has you so pissed then?" he asked going to the bed and sitting on the edge. He swung his legs up and leaned back on his elbows. He watched as Spirit came out of the bathroom with puffy red eyes.

"You've been crying," Braedon stated.

"No I haven't I got soap in my eye," came the sharp reply. Braedon shrugged if he wanted to act like that then so be it. He didn't really care. He looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark already. He didn't realise that they had arrived here at lunchtime and due to all the activity the time had passed quickly.

"Look Spirit unless you want to be tired for training tomorrow you had better get to sleep," Braedon stated laying back on the pillow and crossing his legs at the ankle.

"What there's only one bed," Spirit stated.

"No really I thought that there were two. I know there is only one bed and unless you want to sleep on the floor get over here and go to sleep. I'm not going to jump you. Sorry but I wouldn't lower myself to a numa, a wizard at that," Braedon spat. Spirit took an angry glance at Braedon then raised his head and walked over to the bed. He slipped under the covers and stifled a whimper it still smelt of Sirius. Braedon sighed and looked over at the whimpering numa.

"What's wrong with you?" he snapped.

"Nothing," came the sharp reply. Braedon sighed again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately since he got tied with the numa.

After half an hour the numa had fallen asleep and Braedon stood up from the bed smiling slightly at the site that met him. Spirit was tucked up in the covers with only his tuft of hair showing. He put a hand on the side of Spirit then turned and walked to the window. He opened it and sat down on the ledge his long legs hanging over dangling metres from the ground. If he was human and had fallen he would have died. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up. He breathed deeply missing his home.

_flashback_

_A two hundred year old Braedon was walking through his manor home wondering where his father was. His hair was long down to the small of his back and swung as he walked. He walked with arrogance and looked at all the pictures of his ancestors noting the same red eyes and dark hair. He looked exactly like them all except for one thing. Their fangs. Whilst theirs were short and clumpy his were long and curved like an animals, which had caused him to be called a freak during his one hundred years of school. He continued to walk through the long corridor the candles making his shadow look like a demented demon. He came upon his father's office and knocked on the door. He was soon told to enter and there standing by the window was his father with short neck length black hair and deep red eyes that had seen many things. He was wearing aristocratic clothes and Braedon saw the disapproving glance he gave his clothes. Braedon bowed._

_"You wanted me father?" he had asked._

_"Yes you will be fighting with the army to take over the demon realm do you understand?" his father ordered._

_"Yes father."_

_"Good now get going," Braedon complied with the order and walked out of the room seething with anger. His father was always ordering him about. Do this do that! He had had enough and he was glad he was going in the army at least then he got away from him._

_The sequence faded and now Braedon was standing on a battlefield. By the side of him were vampires all wearing grim determination on his faces and in front of him for as far as the eye could see were millions upon thousands of demons. Soon the war started and Braedon was slashing and biting, and cutting and killing millions of demons. Soon only a few demons were standing Braedon noticed he was the only vampire standing except for a cowering general. Braedon imagined them to be his father and he slashed at them gouging out their eyes, cutting off their tongues, and making sure they wouldn't be able to be resurrected. When he returned somehow people had found out about what he did and he was regarded with fear and also pride. He made the vampire race feared again and powerful and he soon became the most feared vampire. It all faded until he was back in his fathers study._

_His father was shouting at him saying he shouldn't be in with the king that it should had been him and started to hit Braedon. Braedon though had had enough and killed his father. Laughing all the time._

_end flashback_

Braedon was so far gone in his memories he hadn't noticed that Harry was getting cold due to the window being open. He awoke and stretched noticing that Braedon wasn't there and looked over to the window. He watched mesmerised by the way the moonlight shone around Braedon as if giving him an outer glow. He shook his head and saw the troubled look on Braedon's face. He stood up and walked over to him laying a hand on his shoulder. Before Harry knew what was happening he was being thrown over Braedon's shoulder and out of the window.

"**Ahh**!" Harry screamed. Braedon came out of his memories in good time as he quickly caught Harry by the wrist but the momentum caused him to fall out of the window also. Braedon knew that if Harry landed on the floor he would die which meant Braedon would die also. He grabbed Harry and put his arms under his legs and around his back. Harry out of fear turned his head and closed his eyes clenching his hands in Braedon's silk shirt. He waited for the impact of hitting the ground but it never came he peeked open his eyes and noticed he was still in the air. He looked up to see Braedon staring down at him and there were large black dragon type wings protruding from his back.

"Wh-What?" Harry started.

"No Spirit just be quiet and enjoy," Braedon stated softly. Harry looked up confused and was even more confused when Braedon bent his head and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry would have shouted, would have pulled away disgusted but he was so tired it was as if he had been drugged. Before he could examine what truly was wrong with him he fell unconscious in Braedon's arms.

Braedon smirked the poison had worked. He had bit his lip spreading the poison of his fangs into the blood on his lips and he had smeared them over Spirit's. He wasn't in love with the numa and he was seriously disgusted with himself for kissing the wizard but it had to be done. He had to forget about the wings. It was a vampire secret that had to stay secret with the vampires as if the other realms knew then the vampires wouldn't have had the advantage of being able to be airborne and the enemies not knowing where they had gone. His disgust was a small price to pay to protect the vampire realm. When Spirit woke up in the morning he wouldn't remember a thing. Only that he had gone to sleep that's it. He flew back to the room and walked over to the bed laying down the smaller male. He put him under the covers and then walked around the other side of the bed getting under the covers also. He may be a vampire but he still got cold and he still needed sleep. And with that darkness consumed him.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey everyone I am so sorry for the long wait. I did my mocks and I got three A stars (they won'tlet meuse the symbols)can you believe it and my lowest grade was a B I am so proud with myself. Yeah and I've also been having a crap life recently. This chapter has to be my most angst-ridden chapter ever but it shows the type of life I've been having with my mum dying but never mind. I have a question was this chapter too fast moving? I tried to keep them both in character. Also next chapter one of them has to be having a nightmare or something so who will it be Braedon or Harry?**

**Thank you so much for your reviews they mean a lot and I made this chapter longer then the others to make up for the long wait. I might update regularly now, as I needed to get in the flow.**

**Aly: I'm glad you think Braedon's hot lol I hoped some people would think so.**

**Feramore: Sort of Braedon is based on my big brother who acts just like him (he really does it's creepy) and he's gay so I had to make this slash. **

**Anonymous: I know the time in the vampire realm was a bit abrupt but there will be flashbacks and they will be going back so that should make up for it.**

**Anyway hoped you all liked this chapter please review it will cheer me up! Thank you. Till next chapter.**


End file.
